MY DILEMMA
by Lovez Desire
Summary: —I can't believe you actually enjoy playing with me—. —I can't believe you actually keep falling. Cut the crap and have the guts to confront me. I want you to tell me you hate me. Come on! I dare you! ... You can't. Cause you love it,you love feeling plain,you love to be my pleasure,you love to be played with—. Space was gone and a pair of lips touched hers. What a day...
1. Chapter 1

_This is a rewrote of a Youtube novel I wrote and since some followers wanted me to continue it, I decided to upload it here, since the beginning._

_I don't own Monte Carlo's character, Grace Bennett. Neither Sonny With a Chance's Allison Monroe, along with the recognizable names in this story. _

_Just the story and its context, since is based on a personal experience._

_Think that's all so, hope you like it ;) xoxo._

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

_'I walk along the hall, my footsteps echoing as I move the right in front of the left foot._

_I can feel my heart pumping fast, I can almost hear it._

_The doors I closed months ago seem to be opening now ...'_

I am so tired, my cinema class was so boring and all I want to do is arrive home and sleep like there's no tomorrow but there is something more from this Wednesday, it's not like the usual, feeling tired and kind of mad. Today, apart from that, I'm feeling a bit happy and I know why's that, mind if I share with you?.

While I was on class, Grace sent me a message by whatsapp, we are always messaging each other, ether we're on school or our homes or anywhere.  
I love that, she's the only person I enjoy talking all the time with, the only person I can do that with. With most of the people I get bored easily and I just say something like "hey I have to go" or "hey I'm running out of credit, talk later" but she's different. She's always been different.  
Today we kind of continued with our previous night's conversation...

*Flashback*

_God I hate homework, seriously, that's what school is for, to study, and home is for rest not for continuing studying! *tip*  
I stop typing on the keyboard and take my phone in my hands, -it's her- .I smile at the screen which shows her name on and unblock the mobile; just seeing her name makes me jump in excitement and I know it's wrong, but I can't help it._

_G: "people with cleft chin are sexy"_

_I smile to myself. Way to give hints_

_A: "Uh not all of them"_

_G: "Well some are"_

_A: "have you ever dated someone with cleft chin?"_

_G: "Yeah, a boyfriend but he wasn't that cute, I want to kiss a girl with cleft chin"_

_A: "Well then kiss a girl with cleft chin"_

_G: "I don't know any"_

_Auch. Okay, she wasn't referring to me_

_G: "Well I know one ..."_

_G: "But that would never happen" Ugh._

_A: "Why not?"_

_G: "Because she wouldn't let me kiss her"_

_A: "Why's that?"_

_G: "I don't know, she just wouldn't "_

_A: "Well, you should try"_

_G: "Yeah, maybe"_

*End of flashback*

The conversation changed and the subject was forgotten until she messaged me a few minutes ago on class. Everything got intense and at some point she asked me if I would let her kiss me. I played along saying yes. I thought it was all a joke till I received her last message

G: "Meet me at the second level restroom in 1O minutes, go alone"


	2. Chapter 2

**MY DILEMMA II**

My heart is pumping fast and right now all I can do is stare at the nowhere,I don't know what to do. I mean,yes,I'm going to the restroom as she said but I am so nervous,what if -*tip*

T: "Hey sweetie,you out of class?"

Oh god,so near

A: "Yep,where are you?"

Knowing 's probably on the first floor

T: "On the first floor,you?"

Told you.

A: "Ok,I'm coming"

I walk downstairs and towards Tiffany,who is on the other side of the building.

Dude what am I going to do now? Ok chill,maybe she just wants to talk ... in the bathroom ... not in the hall ... as always. Aigh fuck this shit.

_"H-hey Tiff"_ I stutter out. Man this is bad.

_"Hey...? Is everything okay?"_ She asks with a quirked eyebrow she just knows me too well.

_"Yeah why wouldn't it be okay? Everything's fine,. Hey are you thirsty? You know? I'm kind of tired,lets just sit down,okay?"_ I say in one breath. Good job Allison,you weren't obvious at all.

_"Yeah okay Sonny,now tell me what happens"_ she says with an "I know you too well so just spit it" look on her eyes. I sigh and brush my hair with my fingers pushing it to one side of my head

_"Okay yesterday me and G-" *tip* _Shit.

G: "You still at school?"

_"Shit Tiff,I have to go,I'll explain later,okay? Love you!"_ I pull my backpack over my shoulder and run upstairs

_"Okay' love you! Good luck" _

She isn't stupid,she kind of knows what is it all about,she knows about my crush on Grace and she totally knows she has been teasing me since a while now.

I run as fast as I can and take out my phone to answer her message but before I can reply I spot her leaning against a wall in front of the restroom

_"Hello Monroe"_ she says with that low yet sexy voice of her.

_"Hey Bennett"_ I simply say and smile trying not to show how nervous I am

_"So... How are you?"_ I ask running a hand through my hair

_"Cool and you?"_ She asks walking closer to me. She takes my hand as soon as she is close to me and leads me to the restroom.

Now seriously I feel like my heart is about to shoot out of my chest. We pass the entrance and we walk to the sinks. I quickly prop myself on my arms and up to sit on the sinks,trying to be as far as possible from her even though I am dying to touch her.

_"So ... you were in class?"_ I ask and start to swing my feet back and forth. I lean my back on the mirror behind me.

_"Mhm" _she mumbles lowly walking closer to me and standing beside my legs *gulp*

"You don't want it" she says looking at herself in the mirror

_"What I don't want?"_ I obviously know what she is talking about but I have to play dumb otherwise I wouldn't know what to say

_"Never mind"_ typical from her.

_"Tell me"_

"You keep getting far from me,see?" She says signalling to my current 's true,my face was so damn far from hers. I sigh and prop my upper body on my hands,leaning a bit to the floor,you got the idea.

She stands before me and I can feel my hands getting sweaty,my breath getting heavier and my cheeks burning red. The next thing I feel are her fingers against my chin,lifting it up and her breath on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

One moment I ann feeling my heart beat fast and in another it is exploding. Fireworks are exploding inside me and my hands are two rivers which are dying to cascade over her hips.

She lifts my chin up and presses her lips over mine. I swear it is the best kiss someone has ever gave me,not that they were good anyway.

I take in a deep breath and start kissing back,moving my lips in sync with hers. Her hands on my hips and mine start to give in and move from the sink to over her arms.

My body starts to go down the sink and soon we are the same high,technically,cause she is tad taller than me.

Her tongue darts out and runs across my lips is making everything seem so sexy.

I pull away softly and take a deep breath. I can't look anywhere but her lips.I've just kissed her once and I know I don't want to stop doing since this moment.

Her scent hits me hard and I take a deep breath trying to memorise it.

I suddenly feel so shy and bit my lip,turning my head to the left to not face her or even look a part of her.

"What are you thinking?"

She whispers running a finger down my leg. My breath gets caught in my throat and I clear my throat.

"Nothing,why?"

I finally look at her with a small smile

"You are thinking about something,I know you Allison"

Thank god I told her my second name,it sounds so alluring from her lips.

"I'm not thinking on anything"

I say brushing my hand down her arm in reassurance. She smiles and walks back to me,placing her hands on the sink behind me. Her breath hitting my face again and those soft lips kissing mine for the second time that day.

I get more confident and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her to me. Her tongue grazes my lower lip again and again I open my mouth making a battle start between our tongues.

I feel her hands trail to my back and pulling me closer. Then I feel something I wasn't expecting;her leg is moving and making its way between my legs grazing my personal part lightly and I feel my body shudder. I pull away form her lips and look into her eyes;they were a bit darker and for a moment it scares me but then I notice that was the most amazing image ever.

"You taste like chocolate"

she whispers liking her lips. I bit my lip and feel my cheeks get hot. I turn again feeling shy

"Allison,tell what are you thinking about"

She whispers pinning me against the sink with her body. I turn back to look at her and guilty came over me. I completely forgot about Ashley,she doesn't deserve this...well kind of but ...I'm no like that,why am I doing this?

"You don't want this Sonny?"

She whispers with that o so damn hot husky voice of hers,trailing a finger on my cheek down to my jaw. I am speechless and I can't do anything more than gulp

"You don't want me?"

She whispers again on the side of my face,beside my ear making me close my eyes.

One second later I feel her soft lips touch mine again but ... there is something more this time,it is not hesitant,cute,slow ... it is too passionate,erotic and it is taking my breath away . . .

Two months ago,when I first met her the thought of us making out in our school's restroom did not ever crossed my mind. But for now on I can't imagine a day without me begging for see her again,be with her,not making out,not kissing,not anything else other than being.

Her hand brushes my face gently touching my cheek lightly,her thumb making me relax despite the Six Flags's Magic Light Parade that is having place at my stomach. I was expecting everything,someone walking in or shouts making us pulling apart but never my phone ringing on my pocket making her groan while pulling away of me.

"Hello...mmm...Okay I'm coming,just a minute,I'm in the restroom"

I wish I haven't called my mom when I got out of class,that way I would have the chance to spend more time with her.

"Your mom?" She asks fixing her hair and pulling her shirt down

"Yes,she's here" I say looking at myself at the mirror. Wouldn't want my mom to notice my flushed face or anything.

"I'll go with you" she says doing a motion with her hand so I could walk in front of her. I walk past her and towards the door just to be pulled back again to the sink

"Just one more" she whispers before locking our lips for one last soft kiss. After 1O seconds or so she pulls away with a smile. I smile back and she grabs my hand pulling me outside.

We walk downstairs hand in hand until I let go when we reached the first floor.

"I'll see you later okay?" I say as she nods. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss her cheek before running back to where I left Tiffany.

"Hey,what happened?" She asks taking her earbuds off. I take my backpack off the floor and kiss her goodbye

"I'm sorry Tiff,tell you later okay? Love you" I shout running as fast as I can towards the exit.

I opened the door and popped into the copilot seat.

"Hey mom" I greet getting a hey back

"How was school?" She asks starting the machine

"Pretty good" I smile and put on my earbuds. I put on Stole My Heart by One Direction and sing along happily. Is was until the minute two or more that I receive a message

G: "Did I remind you of your ex?" I smile at the thought. My ex's kisses were nothing compared of what she made me feel when we kissed and that made me kind of happy. She's different,she's the one . . .

*Flashback*

"I must admit I thought you were a bitch"

"Gee thanks Grace,that's so sweet" I laugh changing the phone of ear. It has gone numb since its been half an hour we've been talking nonstop.

"She used to tell me about you and how you didn't want to kiss her and I was like 'what a bitch'"

"Haha well I have a reason for that"

"What is it?"

"When she kissed me I kissed back cause I thought I was being a bitch,like you said but when I closed my eyes I saw my ex's image and suddenly it tasted like her,that's why I pulled away as fast as I could" I remember that day and sigh upset. I fucked up that girl's heart.

"Ouch,it must be horrible"

"Yes it was"

*End of the flashback*

I bit my lip remembering that day with Giana,she didn't deserve that. I smile again,it's not a good time to get depressed,I'm having such a good day and nothing's gonna bring me down.

A:" No,not at all (:" I reply. I sigh and close my eyes. Now the question is 'what would happen after this?'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

It's been a week since the thing that happens with Grace in the restroom and I can't stop thinking about that day, that moment; those lips.

_"You are against abortion and this other half is in favor. I don't want problems guys, be as neutral as you can be, don't take it personal. Louie, you have the word"_ says the teacher directing himself towards the whiteboard.

_"I think abortion is alright, you don't have to take care of someone you don't want"_ I feel my stomach twirl of courage. He can't fucking be serious.  
I raise my hand and the teacher gives me the word.

_"You're killing someone, it's still murder"_ I talked back.

_"You can do whatever you want with your body"_

_"Yes? Well then why do you have to choose what to do with the baby's body if it's his body and not yours?" _

_"That doesn't make sense"_

_"What doesn't make sense here is your lack of brain. You're fucking killing someone"_

_"You don't have to take care of someone you don't want"_

_"Then you should have thought it better before bringing him to your life!"_

_"It's not that easy"_

_"It's not that easy? It's not that easy to fucking calm your hormones up!? It's not that easy to take less than a minute to put on a fucking condom!?"_

_"Sometimes abortion is because they've been raped"_

_"Yeah, I do not deny that but like I said, you're killing someone. If you don't want it because he was product of rape then you can give him in adoption, there're always other alternatives" _

_"It's not that easy"_

_"Is that all you know to say!? It's as fucking easy as say, look I don't want this baby but I don't want to kill it, keep it."_

_"Wh-"_

_"And about abortion by stupidity then accept your fucking responsibility and take care of him! You were a horny slut, isn't it? Then deal with it" _

_"You're only going to bring it to suffer, I wouldn't want that to happen to my son"_

_"It's a him or a her, and second, you got the opportunity of live, of see the world's light and grow up. Why in hell would you deprive him of that!? He's a human since the moment his body starts to form and that occurs in the first four month. The time you get to know if you're pregnant or not and once you know it it's because you already have it! You can't fucking kill him!"_

_"Okay Sonny, that's enough"_

_"No it's not enough! I can't believe this idiots think like that when they are breathing!"_

_"Miss Monroe, it's just an activity. Calm down"_

_"How can you tell me to fucking calm down when I'm living half of my life with assassins!?" _

_"Tess, can you please take Miss. Monroe to take a short breath outside?" Tess nods and takes me by my hand._

_"I don't need a fucking breath! You need a fucking heart!"_

_"ALLISON MONROE, OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM NOW!"_

_"FINE! As if I wanted to stay with such idiot people"_ I stand up from my chair quickly. Everyone's eyes on me as I walk out the door and pull it close roughly.

I walk to the restroom feeling like throwing up. My head is killing me. I can't believe there are people like that in this world!

*tip* I groan, receiving "are you okay?"'s is not that I wanted right now.

**G:"Why are you in such a hurry?"**

**A:"Did you see me?"**

**G:"Yes. Why so mad?"**

**A:"Abortion debate, my teacher kicked me out."**

**G:"Haha strange from you Monroe. Want to come with me? My break is about to start"**

**A:"Yeah of course, I'll go over there"**

**G:"Don't worry, I'll go" **

And with that I keep my cell phone in my pocket and walk out of the restroom.  
About two minutes later, I could finally see her walking up the last two stairs.

_"Hey there Monroe"_ she greets getting closer to me. A hint of alcohol hits my nose and I know she's been drinking again. I lean up to kiss her cheek and slowly pull away.

_"Come on, come with me to keep this shit"_ she says referring to her schoolbag and we start to walk upstairs.

"Where the hell did you get alcohol? Grace, that's dangerous, if they catch you you'll have serious problems" I shake my head as we are about four meters away of her classroom.

_"Don't worry I have the bottle here, no one's noticing it"_ I sigh and stand out the door as she places her backpack over what I guessed was her desk.

_"Don't you want to come in?"_ she asks looking straight at my eyes. I gulp knowing perfectly that there was something behind her words and I don't really know if I will like that.

I step inside and notice I had been here before.  
Yes, definitely, it was my last semester's English classroom.

_"Oh this is my old English classroom"_ I mumble. My heart starts to beat faster as I catch her gaze from the corner of my eye. I knew there was something more.

_"Oh really?_" She whispers closing the door behind us and walking to me. I look at her as if I didn't know what she was going to do, and nod.

Her hands wrap around my waist as she pulls me closer and walk us to the corner of the room.

Her hands are over my lower back and her teeth are biting down my bottom lip.  
I don't know what to do, I mean yes I know. But she's drunk, I can't take advantage of that but this is so weird.

After thinking that the best was let her do whatever she wanted I place my hands in the wall where her back was pressed.  
It was calm at the beginning, well...somehow. She really looks desperate in her kisses but that is okay, I'm not complaining.

Her lips go to my neck and I her hands squeeze my butt hard.  
Heck heck heck where is this going?  
I am about to tell her to stop when she does it first.  
As if nothing has happened she takes out a chair and sits down. I sit on the chair beside hers and stare up at her.

Lord, she's so lost. Her eyes are looking at the nowhere and her face is expressing nothing.

_"Are you okay Grace?"_ before she can answer me or even let herself process the question her lips are back over mine. I just wish she means all of this but I know she doesn't.

I pull back and look at her. Her face is red and her mind seems to be wandering in wonderland ... Haha wandering in wonderland, you got that? Haa okay. I need friends.

_"Dude, why did you break up with me? I loved you. Why did you leave me?_" As I told you, she didn't mean all of this. She is talking on the phone with Sophie, her ex. And me? Well I'm just sitting here pretending that her stupid immature action didn't hurt me at all.  
After a minute or so that Sophie had the word, she hung up.

_"Sooo..."_ I am her friend. It would be so bitchy if I don't ask her what happened.

_"She told me never to call her again or search for her"_ her voice was ... uninterested. I don't get her. I seriously do not get her.

_"Well Grace I guess that's the best ... You and Ashley. Grace you have a new star—"_ isn't she going to let me finish my sentences today?

Her lips stay longer this time. As her teeth bit down on my lower lip, I can't help but remember that awkward conversation we had a month or so ago.

We talk about our best kisses and our best relationships. Back then, my best kiss was under my home's window with my dad and uncle just a few meters away. I was the one who made the first move and I was proud of it; I'm never the one kissing, I prefer to be kissed so I won't make a mistake or something. That same day I knew Grace wasn't virgin and that I was such an inexperienced girl compared to her.

Getting more in further into the topic she made me tell her how I like to be kissed. How much I love when someone bits on my lower lip or when they lick it. She told me she didn't like it that much and that she isn't used to do it with other girls.

For a moment I thought she was doing it because she wanted me to enjoy this. But then I remembered her lack of conscience and that she is really doing this because of relief a gun of pleasure.

We pull away and I stare at the window in front of me. What am I doing? This is so wrong. She's treating me like a puppet and I'm fucking agreeing to it.

_"See how you don't like me?_" my thoughts are broken as I feel her fingers playing with my hair

_"Pardon me?"_

_"You don't kiss me; you don't want to kiss me. I'm the one that always kisses you"_ She's right. But she's so wrong at the same time. I told her I do not kiss, I get kissed and not because I do not kiss means I do not like her. I like her so much. More than I should.

I lean in and caress her hair with my fingers. I want to make it special. At least one of today's kisses has to be special and soft.

I kiss her the slowest I can without making it boring. That was until I feel her hand on my thigh. I am okay with it at first, because I think it was staying there; but as soon as it makes its way up and to my center I stop it with my hand.

_"No"_ I whisper pulling back of her lips. I'm not that stupid. I'm not having sex on a school's room.

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"_ I am okay with it. It didn't get that far but I understand her persistence, She once told me she didn't want to hurt me and she even told me that If she ever tries to get that far I should stop her.

I look at her and smile. She really is worried about my reaction.

_"It's okay, don't worry"_ I hold her gaze as much as I can before I feel her face getting near mine but not her lips.

_"Oh shit"_ she mumbles rubbing her forehead with her hand. She's just crashed with my YM cap and I can't help but laugh nonstop.

_"You're so stupid"_ I try to see the damage but before I can even take her hand off her head, her lips are back over mine. This time it was more forceful and held too much desire.  
I don't know what to do.  
This is getting worst. Her moan sent me on a blank mind state that I didn't notice the door opening beside us

_"OH MY GOD!" _

I quickly pull away. Being caught kissing a girl by a teacher isn't exactly what I crave for. Being kicked out of home because a moral fault report isn't what I need right now in fact.  
A girl smaller than me, which is a relief, is looking at us. I shift closer to the desk feeling extremely awkward

_"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry_" she stutters walking backwards and closing the door in front of her.

I sigh and shake my head letting it bang with the desk.

_"Jajajaja that was hilarious"_ Grace says throwing her head back in laughter.

_"That was awkward!"_ I half yell before the door is opened again

_"I'm sorry I - I'm just ... I have to .. my-my backpack"_ says the girl running towards a desk four desks far from ours.

I watch her all the while biting my lip to prevent my laugh.  
She runs outside with her bag over her shoulder and the door makes a noisy sound.

_"My god"_ I breathe out with a small giggle. I turn to see Grace and notice she is resting her head on the wall. She's so fucking gone.

_"Uhm it's almost one thirty, I have to go"_ math is a class I wouldn't skip ever.

_"I'll take you there"_ she mumbles standing up

_"Don't worry about it, I know the way"_ I pull my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of her classroom. What a day . . .

I don't know where this leaves us. She never asked me to be her girlfriend, neither me. I know she broke up with Ashley but ... that still makes me feel bad.

Damn Sonny she's just playing with you and you're stupid enough to continue going to her.

* * *

_"You were with her, isn't it?"_ Emma asks glaring at me as I arrive to my floor. She doesn't like Grace at all since the first time they met.

_"No"_ I trail off knowing perfectly that I can't hide a thing from her.

_"Oh don't you dare to lie to me"_ her index finger points at my face. She isn't angry at all, just giving me that typical image of the overprotective best friend.

I look down and bit my lip. I love how she worries about me but sometimes she's too exaggerative.  
I hear her sigh and I look up to find her soft expression; like if she is sorry for me.

_"Was it good at least?"_ I'm pretty sure my face is of shock. What was good?

_"Drop it Sonny, I know you guys kissed_" I am about to ask how when she speaks again

_"Your eyes are shining and you have gloss all around your lips"_  
I quickly whip my lips with the back of my hand. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing hard.

_"You'll tell me later, let's get in"_ she takes me by the hand and pulls me inside the classroom . . .

_"Sonny I'm worried about you. She isn't exactly the good type of girl"_ Emma takes a bite of her hot dog and I take another sip of my water.

_"When have I liked good type girls?_" she glares at me before snorting out a small laugh. It's true, whether I notice it or not, I always like and date bad girls. Which is not good at all.

_"True. But this is different, she's older than you. And, besides, what's up with Ashley? She's still with her, isn't it?" _Thank you. Thank you for remind me how much of a whore I am.

_"I don't really know. Last time we talked about her she told me they broke up. But, well, you know. They always come back like two or three hours later, so I'm not sure."_ I take another bite of my sandwich before I keep it in my backpack. She sighs and keeps her juice in her bag.

_"Just be careful please. It's cool like this but ... please, do not fall for her. I don't want to see you break again"_

*tip* I take my phone out my pocket and see the screen.

**G: Where are you?**

_"It's her isn't it?"_ I guilty smile at my best friend and nod slowly

_"You're not skipping another class Monroe. Let's go"_ she holds my arm and pulls me up to our classroom. Sorry Grace . . .

* * *

**G: She cheated on me Sonny :( what did I do wrong? I love her **

**S: Well ... Maybe you did something she didn't like and being the kid she is, she took revenge **

**G: But I didn't do anything!**

I lock my cell phone and throw it to the bed. I can't believe she's actually saying me this. She fucking cheated on her! She's so hypocrite enough to ask what she did wrong!

I take a slip of water and prop my feet over my bed. I don't know what else to tell her.

_"Oh god, remind me not to drink too much water"_ I laugh and hit the space left beside me. I love when Emma comes over. Her mom doesn't let her sleep over in anybody house and my mom don't allow me to invite a friend to sleep over. But Emma is different, she's the first friend my mom really trusts and I love that.

_"You never drink water blondie_" she says sitting in the spot I just hit.

_"Well whatever shit I drink. And don't call me blondie"_ she fake glares and I giggle unlocking my cell phone again. What do I tell her?

**S: I'm sorry for you Grace, I wish I could help.**

_"So, have you talked with Danielle?"_ Emma props her feet over the bed besides mine.

_"Nope, we talked last week but nothing serious"_ I take the remote control and change the channel to HDMI. Whenever Emma comes over we watch out favorite movie, The Parent Trap.

_"That's perfect. Looks like she understood pretty well"_ she smirks and winks at me.  
I know you do not understand; I'll explain you. Danielle is my ex, my first love and the only person I've fallen in love with. We broke up for the last time a few months ago; let's say she's not too loyal and all. That's why Emma hates her; Danielle is a headache for her and now, for me too.

I take my phone from the drawer and a new message notification shines over my Ariana Grande lock screen picture.

**G: Whatever, I want to kiss you again** . . .

* * *

_1 month later . . . _

_"You're so gay"_ she says with her bored sick face she always has.

_"And proud, my friend_" I smile and look to the other side of the hall. She laughs and I shake my head lightly. Stop thinking about how cute her laugh is, Sonny.

_"Do you have class?" _

_"Are you kicking me off?"_ She coughs dramatically and I shake my head no playfully

_"Of course not! I love being with you"_ I smile and lean up to hug her. She wraps her arms around my waist and breaths on my ear. I am about to pull away when I feel her teeth scrape my earlobe. I yelp and pull away quickly

"_Don't do that again!"_ She laughs and takes my hand in between hers

_"How are things with Ashley?"_ Her soft moves always get me nervous and every time that happens I ask about Ashley, that's the first think that props in my head.

_"Uh whatever, we came back. She's still cheating on me with that ugly whore"_ she shrugs and looks away.  
How can she say that kind of things that easy? How can she even handle being in that kind of relationship! Why are you with someone if you want to be with someone else? I don't understand.

_"I think you should talk with her"_ I lean my back on the wall facing her completely.

_"Nah. Oh! I didn't tell you!"_ I quirk my eyebrows waiting for another heartbroken story. Not her heartbroken story, mine. It's been like a month since we last kissed and for then now, nothing had happened. We've become really good and close friends and she tells me everything about her love life; which is hurtful. I know you may say I'm an idiot, and yes, I am. But I can't help it; I love her too much to kick her away of my life.

_"I met a lesbian girl"_ oh joy, another colleague. Aren't three enough? Yes, you read right. Three.  
Right now she's dating Ashley and another boy called Eduard. She's been dating both for like two weeks now and she keeps thinking about Sophie.  
God, I don't even know why I like her, she's the kind of person I normally do not tolerate.

_"Who?" _

_"Remember Sophie?"_ No Grace, it's not like you talk about her four days per week or something.  
I nod and wait for her story to begin

_"Well, Abby, her ex. She sent me an inbox on Facebook and I was like oh this bitch. We started to talk about random things and ... Sonny, she's so sweet!"_ Oh no, here comes the stomachache.

_"She told me she likes me and really wants to try something with me_" I really want to throw up now.

_"And? Are you thinking about give her a chance?" _

_"I don't know ... It's complicated. I've been thinking about this other person"_ Perfect, now we're six.

_"Do I know her?" _

_"Yes, perfectly fine"_ I hate when she does this. She never tells me a thing directly, how it is! She always gives me these small clues because she's too "shy" to tell me it without curves.

_"Sonny, come in already, please"_ my teacher says from the door frame and I nod quickly

_"See you later?"_ I ask Grace standing on my tiptoes and hug her. She nods and kisses my neck before I pull away and run inside my classroom.

_"Wow finally! About time you showed up"_ Says Emma and Kate in unison. Yeah, Emma is not the only one who doesn't like Grace.

_"Okay guys open your book in page thirty eight, we're going to work with taking notes using symbols today"_ I open my book and take out my pencil. I've already done this exercise.  
No...I don't solve my English book when I bored, Pfff that would be so stupid ... I mean ...pshh yeah ...

My cell phone lights up showing a new message

**G: Let's skip out last class. See you at the back of the soccer field.**

I bit my lip and start thinking on whom would that other person is? . . .

_**I'm sorry if I don't add other known characters such as Taylor Swift or Miley Cyrus. But I think is more interesting when you have your own image of the characters. At least I like it better. So I'm sorry if I leave most of the characters to your imagination. Hope you have liked this (: xoxo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

"_Can we just lay down and her some sleep? I'm too tired_" she nods and walks beside me. We arrive till the very end if the yard and sit over the cistern. I don't get why they have this crap. At least one day a week the school is off water. It's disgusting.

"_Why did you ask me to skip?_" I lay on the grass as she lays on the whole cement cistern box.

_"I don't know,I was bored_" I still don't get why I do not hate her. I'm like her puppet. She's sad,she calls me. She's bored,she calls me. And that would sound good. But she makes it look so bad. Like in her slave the has to be there every time she's sad or bored,or has nothing to do. I hate this.

I want to say something,to break the silence. But I just don't come up with something. Nothing smart at least. So I just lay here,quiet and letting sleep take me . . .

_"Jesus Christ! It's too late!_" I shoot off the grass and lift my backpack

"_Don't go_" she mumbles taking my arm in her hand

"_Grace,is math. I can't skip math. I'm dead if I ever skip math_" I'm so fucking scared of that teacher. She's soooo cool but still really strict. Strict is scary.

"_Okay_" ugh. I hate when she does that. It makes me feel guilty

"_Please Grace,don't so this to me_"

"_It's okay,go_" I sigh and lean down to give her a goodbye kiss. I am about to kiss her cheek when she turns her face and my lips end up on the corner of hers. I pull away and feel my cheeks getting hot quickly

"_Bye Grace_" I run back to my classroom as fast as I can. Why does she keep doing this? Why?

* * *

"_She's a fucking bitch!_" Emma hits on the table and I grab her by her shoulders

"_Emm,chill_"

_"No Sonny! She can't keep doing this! Can't you see she's playing with you?_"

_"I know Emma,but I can't help it. I love her_"

"_What does she have to do for you to open your eyes! For you to finally kick her out of your life?"_

_"Emma don't be mad at me"_ I whisper. I hate when this happens,she always gets angry when I talk her about Grace. But I can't help but tell her everything that happens,since I don't know what to do with this situation anymore

_"I'm not mad at you Sonny. I just wish you wouldn't let her treat you like that"_ I stay silent and quirk my lips. ***tip* *tip***

**Danielle: Yeah it's been hard. How about you?**

**Allison: I've been fine,thank you**

**Danielle: Glad to read that Sonny. You know that in always happy that you're fine. You mean the world to me**

I sigh and drop my cellphone over the table. I can't believe I'm in this situation. Why the fuck do I keep falling for people like this?

_"Who are you talking with?"_ She takes my phone off the table and reads the screen

_"Talking about bitches"_ she mumbles and drops it back again.

_"Why Emma? Why does this happen to me?"_ She stands from her chair and walks to me. I look up at her and she wraps me into a tight hug. I wish my heart was made of stone. I really wish.

* * *

I am walking downstairs when my waist is pulled up and I stumble back. I look back and spot Grace looking at me uneven.

_"Oh hey Grace. Thanks for almost killing me"_ I pull my backpack over my shoulder again and continue my way down with her by my side

_"Hey Sonny. What about we hang out this Friday? We've never been together out of this jail_

"Uh yeah sure. Where to?"

_"I don't know,we don't have to have an specific destination. Though,a bar isn't a bad idea"_ I nod and stop walking. I know I shouldn't do this. Emma is going to hate me

_"Okay,after school?"_

_"Yep. I'll pic you up since I'm not here at that time"_ I nod and give her my best smile. I shouldn't be too excited about this. I really shouldn't

_"Okay see you then"_ I lean up to kiss her cheek and she hugs me. We pull away and I walk backwards,giving her a last wave.

God. What am I getting myself into?

**_I'm SO sorry for not posting in so long. But I kind if lost the objective if this story and ... I don't even know if I'm going to catch the idea again. _**

**_However,you'll give me the answer. If you review this,means you want it to continue. If not,don't bother to review (: _**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

_I like this shits (—) so I'll use then now on :)_

—Are you sure you don't want to come with us?—. My best friend asks me for the fifth time in half an hour

—I told Grace I will go out with her today—. I have a feeling that we will not make it,but well.

—And if she doesn't come?—.

—Well,I will go home—. What else?

—Bullshit. Call her and ask her if she's coming and if not,you are coming with me—. I sigh and think about it. I'm starting to get tired of this situation,I hate the way she treats me;it annoys me.

—Okay—. I take my iPhone out and type her name. One ring,two rings,th-

—What's up Sonny?—. Oh nothing that it's already three in the afternoon,the same time you told me you'd be here

—What's up Grace? Are you coming?—. She groans and I make my best not to scoff

—I'm feeling really sick Sonny but I -—. I don't give her chance to buts. I'm done with this shit. I'm done with her

—Oh it's okay we can hang out later,okay? Get well soon—. There's silence for some seconds before she sighs

—Okay Sonny,see you later—.

—Yeah,whatever. Bye—. I hung up and turn to my best friend with a determined look

—Let's go—. I take her hand and pull her to the exit. And I can't help but grin when she yells "Woooo". She's so stupid . . .

—Oh my god! Il so tired M—. I whimper out as Emma pulls on my hand and over the last block of the stair and suddenly we're out.

—Don't be such a queen,we are almost there—. I roll my eyes and my sight falls on Giana. I haven't talked you a lot about her,just that I fucked up her heart. So,until we arrive to the bar,I'll tell you about the drama with her.

Since we broke up,we started to be friends again. Of course not like before,she barely talks to me now. But we still hang out with our friends and this is one of those times. She came with us and her new girlfriend and I don't know why,that makes me jealous. At first I thought about being jealous of her girlfriend,but no. I never liked Giana,I never loved her in that way. But jealous of not having what they have. I know Giana doesn't loves her as much as her girlfriend does,but still she pretends to. I wish I could be like that,holding hands with my girlfriend,wrapping my arms around her waist,kissing her cheek every now and then. And I wish that maybe,just maybe,that girlfriend would be Grace. But that will never happen,I mean nothing to her,nothing in that way,at least.

—We're here—. I look around and see boys and girls that I'm sure they're over eighteen

—Emma,how are we supposed to get in? I don't have ID—.

—Chill Sonny,our school's credential says College,we'll show that—. Well that makes sense. But it doesn't quit the nervousness in feeling right now. What if they call the police for trying to get in illegally? And they call my parents? Fuck my life

—ID—. The guard outside says and we make a small line,me behind Emma. She shows it and gets in. Okay Sonny,breath in,breath out. Everything is going to be okay.

—ID?—. I show my school's credential and he looks at it a few seconds

—Pass—. He lets the chain drop and I sigh in relief. Thanks God,thanks! I follow Emma until the very last table inside. It's full in here,I can almost hear everything every single person talks about. It's horrible,I hate crowds so much.

—Six Margaritas,please—. Ronald says. Well,at least we are drinking something I actually know and can afford. I sit beside Emma on a long leather couch and soon our drinks are on the table ...

It's been half an hour since we arrived here and I can feel my head start to spin. Smoke,alcohol,everything mixed is disgusting. And seeing Giana and her girlfriend making out on a small leather couch isn't that relaxing. It's...It's ew. I know you probably will think I'm a bitch,I also thing it sometimes. But,the reason I never liked Giana is because she isn't that pretty. She's kind of blonde and has green eyes and all,but her skin. There's something about her skin that I felt so grossed out the first and last time she kissed me. And her,in general,is not attractive to my eyes. Now,her girlfriend. She's a thick girl and right now she's wearing short shirts and short. I have nothing against thick girls,they're actually really pretty. But this girl,I don't think she's thick anymore,but I don't like to call people fat. So let's leave it in that she wears too less clothes for her weigh. So,seeing them making our its not exactly a turn on; I want to vomit.

—Sonny,are you okay?—. My best friend asks me.

—Of course,why?—. She looks me up and down and I just stare at her confused

—You seem a little pale. Are you sure you're okay?—. She touches my forehead with the back of her hand and I shake my head. In feeling okay,not as good as I'd like but well.

—Yeah I-— fuck. I take out my phone praying to god that it isn't my dad or mom who is calling. But God might be busy with another prayer because as soon as I look at the screen,I read my mom's name.

—How do I get out of here?—. I ask Emma standing up quickly from the couch.

—Just tell our waitress to give you change to get out—. I nod and search for the dude. The phone continues ringing making me more nervous. I finally find the waitress and ask him for permission to get out. He makes a signal to the guard and I run to them. They immediately let the chain drop and my phone stops. Fuck fuck fuck.

I run downstairs until I can't hear the music anymore. My phone starts ringing again and I immediately answer

—Hey mommy—. Please,don't be mad. Please,don't be mad

—Why didn't you answer me?—.

—Sorry mom,I had it on vibrate and I was about to call you when you called me again—. Believe me,you have to believe me

—Okay. Are you already there?—.

—Yeah mom—.

—Great. At what time do you come back?—.

—I still don't know,call you in an hour?—.

—Okay,take care please—.

—Yes mom. Bye—.

—Bye—. Oh god,that was so near. I will never go out withou-what the...?

** Grace Bennett **

_**Decline - Answer **_

I look at the screen for some seconds before I hit the red. I'm officially done with you,Bennett

_Next chapter +2 Rev. It's nessesary since this story doesn't seem to have future . . . You decide_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

I walk upstairs again,the music starting to sound louder with each step I take. As soon as the guard sees me,he pulls on the chain

—Thank you—. I give him a small smile and walk to where my friends are. I finally see them and attempt to walk forward when my arm crashes with something. I turn to realize it was a girl who I crashed into. I want to run away and pretend nothing happened but soon she's turning to me

—Melody?!—. Her eyes grow wide and shakes her head side to side,what is she looking for?

—H-hey Sonny—. I smile but I'm confused. Why is she so nervous? It's not like being in a bar is so bad

—W-what are y-you doing here?—.

—Oh I came with some friends—. Her eyes grow even bigger and her teeth start to shake

—Friends? Who else is here?—.

—Emma,Tiffany,Rudolph,Michael and some others that I don't remember—. This girl sure is nervous as fuck.

—Melody! Chill,why are you so nervous? Are you alone?—. Her shocked face turns into a sad and soft one

—Yeah—. I smile and take her hand. Is soft and thin. Enjoyable at the touch. Wait,what am I thinking?

—Come with me—. I pull on her but there's a little resistance

—No no,it's okay. I was about to go—.

—Bullshit —. I pull harder and she finally follows behind. Soon we are standing before the guys and as if it was a movie,they all stare up at us jaw opened

—Hey guys look who's here—. I smile at them and they all say hi to Melody. She faintly smiles back and soon they're all into their own world again.

—Sonny,can you come some seconds?—. I turn to my best friend and back to Melody

—Don't you dare to go—. I fake glare at her and she shakes her head still with her scared face. I walk up to Emma and she wraps her arm around my shoulder,turning us to face the wall

—Did you know about her?—. What?

—About what? That she drinks? Well no but what with that?—. She pulls a little away and stares at me with a "what the hell?" Face

—What? Allison,do you know where you are at?—.

—Yeah...a bar..daah? Emma the fuck are you talking about?—.

—Sonny,you're in a gay bar—. My mind is gone for a little.

—Ohhhhh that explains so much things—. I groan as I feel my head being thrower forward

—Stop doing that!—. I rub the back of my head as Emma shakes her head

—You're so stupid. Go in with her,I want to know everything later though—. I nod with a smile and walk back to Melody

—Hey,I'm back. Have you drank something already?—. She shakes her head and I walk us towards a tall small table with a pair of seats. I motion her to take one and she takes it as I raise my hand for the waitress to notice me.

—Two margaritas,please—. He nods and walks away

—So,why where you so nervous when I saw you?—. She looks away and her nervous attack starts again

—Hey. Hey,Melody,it's okay—. I place my hand over hers and we lock eyes and I suddenly find myself losing on them. Oh shit,don't start with this again Sonny

—It's just I'm not used to find school's people in here—.

—I understand,and I'm sorry for bringing you here with the guys but I just found out that this is a gay bar—. Her shoulders drop signalling me that she is more relaxed. She laughs out and I smile shyly

—So you're not gay?—. She asks. I am about to answer when my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I take it out and answer without caring on who it is.

—Excuse me—. She smiles and nods

—Hello?—.

—Where are you?—. My eyebrow quirks and I pull the phone away,looking at the screen. Oh shit

—A bar—.

—A bar? Which bar?—.

—I'm with someone so,I can't talk. Sorry,talk later—. Fuck You,Bennett. I hang up and turn my attention to Melody. The only person I actually want to talk with right now.

I kind needed some answers for this story too so here are them:

1.- Rate the story from 1 to 1O

2.- Which is your favourite character?

3.- What would you like to happen between Grace,Sonny and Melody?

Send me your answers to my askfm: ask . fm /daphalex (without spaces) if you don't have one then just answer here

thank you (: xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

—Yeah and she got back with her anyways so...yeah—. Melody shakes her head and leans into me,gripping my hand.

—She's so dumb if she didn't notice the awesome person you are. Anybody would die for having such a girlfriend like you—. My heart melts and a warm feeling runs across my chest

—You really think so?—. She smiles up at me and nods,taking my hand in both her hands. One of her fingers trails lines across the back of my hand.

—I'm sure. I know I would—. I could say that I was expecting that but I didn't. Because of course that every gay girl you'll come across to won't always like you. I nerve thought Melody liked me.

—Really?—. She stares up at me;no expression on her face. And then she sighs,grabbing a lost strand of hair and pulling it behind her ear

—Remember when you saw a letter on your desk,with a small heart on the front?—. I nod smiling at the memory. But then nothing makes sense again;I never told her about that

—Wait,how do you know that?—.

She tilts her hand and keeps looking at me. And that's when realization hits me

—I've always liked you. A friend told me to give you hints,to make my moves on you. But you were,are too perfect that I just tried once,then I got scared. You started talking to me,treating me like your friend and I gave up at trying to tell you I liked you. And I was so dumb,because I just can't forget you. I know I'll sound like a bitch and so stupid,but that's the reason why everybody bumps me. Because it's too much the desire of you to be my girlfriend that I accidentally call them your name;because I'm always thinking about you—. I lower my gaze;I feel so ashamed. I've been hurting this girl without me noticing it! How could I not notice that this wonderful woman has something for me?

—I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that ... I-I should go—. She stands up from her bench and I I medically break out of my thoughts. Before she can take two steps,my hand is already gripping her arm and her chest is almost touching mine

—Please,don't go—. Her eyes pierce mine before they look down to our touching skin. What am I doing? I don't know. But I'm sure I won't regret it.

Her eyes come back up to meet mine and I watch ever move as her lip goes between her teeth and her eyes change. They're deep and so full that it's impossible for me to look anywhere else;they're hypnotizing.

—Don't do this. You're making it so difficult to control myself—. She whispers. My thumb stops gripping her arm to caress the skin of it.

—Then don't do it—. I look up at her eyes one last time before her tongue catches my attention as it runs across her bottom lip. And then it's all black.

They're so soft,so smooth and sweet. It's like kissing a candy.

And I feel myself losing:losing over her.

All those problems with Grace,all those lies of Danielle are gone. Melody is what I've been searching for,what I've been asking for all this time.

I feel how her hands caress my arms,moving up to grip my hair in her fists. Everything is starting to get heated but still gentle. This is probably the best passionate moment I've ever had.

Her tongue slips across my bottom lip and ends up running against my own. I find myself surprised at the fact that it's me the one who takes the next step. Me,the same girl that never kisses ,that never makes a single move. Is the same girl who is pushing her against the table,making her ending stuck between the metal and me,with our lower bodies pushing against each other. I am about to move my hands,trying to go in further when a clear of throat makes me pull away.

—Uhm Sonny? We uhm we are going...you coming with us?—. I wipe my lips with the back of my hand as I watch Melody fixing her hair from the corner of my eye. I look back at her and she gives me a small understanding nod.

—Yeah just give me a minute,I'll be out in a moment—. Emma nods and walks away of course after giving a small glance Melody's way. I shake my head at her protective posture.

I turn back to Melody and I'm surprised to find her with a seductive smirk on her lips.

—So...You like me too—. I chuckle,feeling my cheeks getting hot.

—Yeah,I like you—. Her smirk turns into a big smile and she walks forward,capturing my lips in hers another time

—perfect—. She whispers and I lean another time. I think now on I won't get tired of kissing those lips.

—ALLISON!—. I groan and pull away. She smiles and I lean down again but this time to peck her cheek

—I'll see you at school—. She nods and leans up. Okay I can get used to this ...

—See you there—. I smile and finally walk away to the exit

—Geez what's the rush?—. I roll my eyes as I wrap my arm around my best friend's shoulder and start walking with her.

—I need an explanation—.

—And you will get it—. I smile at her and she fake flares at me. I laugh at her and turn my gaze away,only to fall over Giana. She glares up at me;her hand griping her girlfriend's. what the fuck?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

—So are you guys like dating now?—. I shake my head,handing her another small carrot

—I think we need more time for that,at least from me—. Placing my feet over my bed,I turn on the TV and change it to HDMI. She nods and pulls her feet up as well

—You know? I never expected Melody to be gay...she's too shy and quiet—. My eyebrows furrow at her as I see how realization hits her,making her chuckle

—Exactly. I was like that until I met you,you created a monster—. She rolls her eyes and takes my carrot from my mouth,putting it in hers.

—Oh well I never heard you complaining—. It's my time to roll my eyes while I hear the introductory music starting.

—What are you going to so with Bennett?—. My smile disappears as I hear her name again. That was a good question,what am I going to do with Grace? I'm really tired of her. She just doesn't seem to think about stopping playing with me and I'm tired of it. It's annoying the way she thinks she has a right on me.

—I'm done with her,Emma—. A smile slips on her face while her arm wraps around my shoulder,pulling me to her. I know what she's thinking,she doesn't need to tell me she's here for me,I know she will always,no matter what . . .

* * *

I stuff my pocket with my phone and continue dragging my feet along the hall. This morning is probably the worst I've had in years for some reason I ignore. Starting with the bad dream I had this night and the horrible headache I woke up with. And if that's not enough,sure there are things to add when I notice Grace walking up to me. Luckily my head is down making it seem I haven't seen her,so I take that change to get inside a classroom I have never been into. I finally look up to find everybody staring at me. I open my mouth to give an explanation while turning back;she's gone. I turn back to the room and start walking backwards

—I'm sorry wrong cla-—. While my eyes scan all the guys,the fall over Melody. Her lips sending a smile my way which in fact makes me smile back. However my gaze and thoughts are pulled away by a clear of throat from the other side of the room.

—May I help you with something,miss?—. I shake my head quickly and put my hands up

—No,I-I ...I'll just leave—. He nods his head and I look one last time at Melody,who gives me another smile. I smile back sweetly and wave at her,getting outside the classroom. I keep walking backwards until I bump into someone

—Hello Monroe—. Fuck my life.

I take in a deep breath before turning to face her.

—Hello Grace—. I give her a fake smile and walk past her,only to be pulled back by her hand

—I kind of have a hurry,Grace—. I pull on my arm and continue walking.

—Really? Where are you going? With the one you were talking with at the supposed bar?—. I stop dead in my tracks and turn back to her. If this is what she wants to play,then bring it on.

—And what if I am?—. I walk closer to her while she crosses her arms over her chest.

—Of course you are not—. She smirks only provoking me to get angrier.

—Really? Why's that?—. I quirk my eyebrow at her and she takes a step forward

—Because you can't be with anybody besides me,Monroe—. I scoff in laughter as she keeps smirking.

—I'm not yours Grace. So I'll really appreciate if you stop fucking with me. I can't believe you actually enjoy playing with me—. I don't know how we reached distance,but suddenly we are face to face just an inch away. All the hate and disappointment hitting me and I do all in my power to not let a tear drop

—I can't believe you actually keep falling. Cut the crap and have the guts to confront me. I want you for once to yell at me,tell me you hate me. Come on! I dare you!—. I look into her eyes,trying to think on what she wants to get from all this shit. But before I can even open my mouth to answer,she's grabbing me by my arms and talking again.

—You can't. Cause you love it,you love feeling pain,you love to be my pleasure,you love to be played with—. It was a rush. It was a rush the way she pulled me to her,the way her lips are placed on mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X**

It's horrible,you know? Loving someone,knowing they are bad for you and still love them with all the passion inside you. I used to feel like that,really. I was ready to give everything up for Grace,but not anymore. Not after humiliating myself over her more than two times in almost a row. It was pathetic and I feel so stupid for letting her do that. And that's the reason why I pull away two seconds after she places her lips on mine. I might not be all head over heels in love with her but her kisses still make things to me,you don't have an idea of how much effort I had to do to pull away that quick.

—Is this how things are? You fuck my heart up and then kiss me,pretending everything will be alright? No Grace,I'm not a fucking toy. I really loved you,really. You don't have an idea of what I was capable to do for you,but I'm done. I'm done with your shit. You go around fucking girls,having lots of girlfriends and then came up to me,telling me all about it when you perfectly knew I liked you so much. I'm so fucking done,you hear me? I'm not your property. Start getting use to the idea—. Her eyes are blank,I really can't read a thing on them.

They're not lazy like always,neither excited like when she is drunk. They're blank,completely unexpressive. And it's cares me a little,it actually makes me feel bad. I want to touch her and apologize,but the flashbacks win. All this times when she left me waiting,when she treated me like her sexual toy,all those times win and make me walk past her and towards the bathroom. I need water.

I want to look back,see if she's still there or she's now looking up at me. But I don't and will not. I never thought I would tell her all those things,I even never thought I would feel them. She used to make me happy,so happy with a simple message or a simple word. And now,all she does is make me mad.

I am almost inside the restroom when I hear my name.

—Sonny!—. I am about to walk inside and ignore whoever the voice's was but I actually recognize it and for some weird reason it makes me feel a new light on my chest

It's Melody.

—Sonny! Where are you going?—. I look around suddenly feeling a little shy and point behind me,to the restroom. She smiles walking up to me and I see how everyone start coming out of their classrooms. Some with tired faces,some others happy that the class had finished and some others running to the restroom after waiting an hour with their legs crossed.

When she's just a meter away from me I unconsciously smile up her. Why am I feeling my heart melting?

—Hi—. She says

—Hey—. And then she does the last thing I thought she will ever do. Her lips are on mine and her hands are gripping my waist.

Wait wait,wasn't she a closeted? Why is she doing this? In front of almost the whole school who happen to start watching the scene?

I stop questioning myself and start kissing back,my eyes flutter closing. it's not like she was going to answer right now anyway.

I wonder why I'm liking this so much? I mean,it's wrong right? It's wrong to like someone else when you just gave up on someone,isn't it? Hell,it's fucking wrong being kissing someone when not more than two minutes ago your lips were over another pair.

I am confused. Do I like Melody? I mean,of course I like her,she's the sweetest girl I've ever known. She's smart and she's a really good person. But,do I like like her?

After all,for which other reason my heart is beating fast and my mouth is expressing how much I'm enjoying this,if it isn't because I like her? No other reason,that's it. I like her,I like Melody...I like Melody so much.

A small mewl escapes her lips and rumbles on my tongue. And just then my senses go overload. I pull my hand up behind her neck and grip her hair in my fist,pulling her closer. I easily could start worrying about being caught almost ravishing the girl,or start feeling embarrassed for doing it in front of the whole school. But oh wait,it's not that easy. It's not that easy when her tongue is softly running against my lower lip and have me making small pleasurable sounds. I'm going crazy in here.

I pull away mainly because I was out if breath and I also don't want to be topic of gossip,but sure it's too late for the last one,right?

—Do you wanna be my girlfriend?—. I shake my head not really sure what she said;I was still a little dizzy

—Come again?—. A smirk slips up her face and she grabs my cheek,leaning on it

—Be my girlfriend?—. She whispers near my ear. Rewind,when did shy cutie Melody turned into a sexy lion from night to day?

I shake my head yes and she pulls away. Her eyes looking straight at mine with a serious air

—Yes—. And then I feel a pair if arms wrap around my neck,hugging me tight. My sight goes to past Melody and to all the guys that were now smiling and awwwing at us. But I freeze for a second when my eyes land on a pair of brown ones. They look so sad and so disappointed. I hate to say this,really,but she won it. I look away from Grace and squeeze Melody back,burying my face on her hair. This is feeling so good.

* * *

—Come again how all that happened?—. I grin as I hear my best friend talking desperate beside me. She really has a hard time processing about Melody and me.

—She just randomly kissed me after I had a small fight with Grace and the-—

—Wait,you fought with Grace?—. A frown grows on my expression as I sit down on one of the couches

—Yeah...she kissed me and ugh-she really thinks I'm her property! And I just exploded. I'm starting to think I was a little mean but ...I just couldn't with it anymore—.

—well I'm glad you finally put her in place I st-—uh,Sonny?—. I quirk my eyebrow as I follow her gaze behind me. Oh great,just great

—Yes,Grace?—. I stare up at her and she stares back as cold but with a hint of sadness

—Can I talk with you,Sonny?—. I look back at Emma to find her glaring up at her but Grace doesn't seem to notice

—I-—. I am about to answer when Melody comes into my sight. She smiles down at me,walking straight up to where we are. Guess that's a signal?

I look back up at Grace and I find myself surprised at the amount of desperation her eyes express

—I'm sorry but I can't right now—. And with that I stand up and walk to Melody,receiving a big and warm hug immediately


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

_Two weeks later . . . _

I walk inside my classroom just to find myself in front of a blue box with a pink bow on the top. From the corner of my eye I catch a blue poster and when I turn to look at it I find my best friend standing beside it with a big smile on her face.

—Happy birthday!—. I feel my chest heavy and tears coming out my eyes. I shake my head and open my arms as she runs to me and we hug tight.

—Happy birthday shawty! I love you so much. I hope you like it—. She whispers before we pull away slowly.

—Of course I will like it— I say turning to read the poster

"Happy birthday shawty! Aw you're such a grown up!

I love you so much and you know I wish you the best not only today but for the rest of your days.

And I want to tell you that I am really proud of you. You've become a really mature girl and are the best person I have ever known.

There are a lot of things I want to tell you but I'm running out of space. But you know how I feel about you and how much I love you. Happy birthday beautiful"

I pull my hand up and clean the tears off my skin with my sleeve. This woman is seriously amazing.

—oh my god,I love you so much—. I whisper giving her another hug.

—I love you too crazy—. We stay that way for almost a minute before we pull away and she holds the box in front of me

—Hope you like it—. I smile and take the box in my hands,pulling the cover up and my breath gets stuck in my lungs the second I see what it is.

—Oh my gosh!—. I want to scream but the same excitement doesn't allow me. In stuck in mesmerize.

—I'll take that as a "I love it Emma! Is perfect you are the best best friend in the world" yeah I know—. She smirks down at me and I just can wrap my arms around her again. Who wouldn't love a best friend that gives you half of the Fallen Saga? I would easily marry her if she wasn't my best friend

—Well I hope I can get one of those after you see mine—. A smile creeps up on my lips as I hear the voice. I turn and lock eyes with her beautiful ones

—Happy birthday princess—. I feel how my cheeks start to heat up while she walks up to me and wraps me in a soft and warm hug. Lately I've been feeling really attracted to Melody. There's something about the way she holds me,the way she looks at me that makes me melt inside.

—Dude you interrupted our special hug. Better apologize—. We pull away and I can't help hit chuckle at Emma. Melody smirks and playfully leans half her body down

—Your Majesty,pardon my lack of interest on interrupting my girlfriend's and your hug—. I laugh while Emma slaps Melody'a head lightly making her stand up and run the back go her head

—Ow baby,tell her not to manhandle me—. I shake my head as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and rest my chin over her shoulder.

—Best friend,could you please not manhandle my girlfriend?—. I smile as I see Emma roll her eyes with a small smile slipping up the corner of her lips. Melody pulls away and turns to me,handing me a white box with blue decoration. With a warm smile I take it and open it. Oh god.

—You guys totally planned this—. I whisper to both of them. The other half of Fallen

—We might had we might not had—. Says Emma in a singing voice. I place the box on my desk and practically jump on Melody who wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer to her.

—Thank you so much baby—. I say on her ear while her hands run up and down my back making me feel even more relaxed.

—All for my girl—. And that's when I feel my heart starting to literally melt inside. She always has the right words for me. It's the first time someone makes me feel special and with the first time I mean the first girl I've dated that makes me feel this way. I bury my face in her hair,her sweet scent hitting my senses as my hands grip her shirt tighter. Everything is going perfect until I hear someone clear their throat behind me. We pull away and the first thing I see is Emma's glare towards the door. With that I already know who's standing behind me.

—Hi Sonny—.

—It's Allison for you—. I shoot my head back to Emma and glare at her. Grace might have treated me bad before but she doesn't have to be that mean. But she only shrugs and looks back to Grace so I do the same

—Hello Grace—. I give her a half smile and I'm taken aback when she smiles back but way too wider

—I-I came to wish you a happy birthday—. She starts walking to me and I feel Melody'a hand gripping mine tighter. Grace eyes move from mine to our linked hands and I notice how sadness fills her features.

—it's okay—. I whisper to Melody. She doubts for a second before she lets go of my hand and I walk to Grace. It's fair that at least on my birthday I let her come close to me. This past weeks I haven't let her,whenever she told me she wanted to talk I always told her I was busy or I had to do something else. But besides this time I have no excuse,I think I've been mean enough with her.

—Thank you Grace—. I smile up at her and see how her smile comes back again

—I-I have something for you—. I nod but she doesn't move a bit

—Can we talk,in privet—. A growl is heard from behind me and I know it's Melody's. I know that I should say no but there's nothing to lose. And I'm not that type of girl,I'm actually really loyal and will never let Grace make a move on me when I have girlfriend

—Yes we can—. I motion her to walk out and I follow her behind. I turn and tell them I'll be back. By the way Melody practically ignores me and Emma rolls her eyes I can say they really hate her with passion. I don't blame them though.

We are halfway through the hall when I stop. I know Grace and her definition of alone is not only us talking without anybody hearing. Is talking with anybody surrounding us,in a lonely place and a soundless air. Not happening

—What's up?—. I ask crossing my arms and leaning one against the wall

—I have to tell you something,but before ...—. She pulls her back back to the front and opens it,taking a piece of paper out of it

—I made this for you days ago—. I take the piece of paper in my hands and unfold it. A beautiful landscape is drew on it with a letter over it,making it look like those tumblr long quotes.

—You can read it later,it doesn't matter—. I obey not because I didn't want to read it in this moment but because I am more interested on what she has to tell me

—What did you want to talk about,Grace?—. Her smile fades way and her gaze lowers looking at her shoes

—I don't want you to go away,okay? Please promise you will listen and that's all—. Quirk my eyebrows confused but still nod my head. She takes a deep breath before getting closer to me

—Sonny,I made a mistake. I wish I could go back and fix it but I can't,you have already moved on. You don't have an idea of how I feel whenever you are with that girl—. She frowns looking past me

—Melody,her name is Melody—.

—Yeah,her. She doesn't deserve you Sonny. But I'm nobody to tell you that,I know it. I just ... I think I just want to apologize. For not knowing what I had in front of my eyes when you were with me. For being so stupid for letting you go when all I had to do was realize that I loved you the way you loved me. I know it's too late for this but ...—. My heart starts beating faster as she takes a step forward and grips my arm softly. I know what's coming next and in not sure how to feel about it. I died to listen her say that before and now ... I don't even know what I want her to say

—I love you—.

I apologize for the late update and also for not editing and also for the writing mistakes ... It's been a hard week and ...love you and uh yeah *falls asleep*


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII**

**_Happy Birthday my little Monroe. I know you don't want me to call you like that anymore but I just can't help it. I miss you so much,I really do._**

**_I wish I couldn't say something else other than apologizing but there's nothing I regret more than hurting you the way I did. I was,still am such a stupid for treating the way I did,a beautiful girl like you. I don't know what was I thinking when I let you go for any random chick that crossed my sight. I know I probably shouldn't be saying this,because it's somehow disgusting but I have to. I have to tell you that since the moment I met you,I felt something. Something different and special that I have never felt for anyone else and it kind of scared me. It kind of scared me that I could finally fall for someone. I couldn't let myself fall for someone,not after all that happened to me that we both know. So I built my walls up and try my best to not get a thing on you but of course I couldn't,could I? I couldn't get myself away of you. As much as I tried,you,your eyes,your sweetness;I couldn't. But just when things were getting better,just when I wasn't waiting for any other hour than the one I would finally get to see you,kiss you,I fell again. I started feeling pain whenever I saw you with someone else,didn't matter if they were your friends,it still hurt. And I built the walls up again,acting birch,fucking around. I had to get myself away from feeling the things you lighted up inside me. And I did it,I did it perfectly fine,because when I turn back at you you had already moved on. You already had someone else,someone better,someone you deserve. _**

**_And that's when I realized I was just being a stubborn. I lost you over my stupidity. I was so scared to fall in love that I lost probably the only chance to be happy,with you. _**

**_You're the sweetest girl I've ever known,you deserve the best. And that's why this letter isn't going up end with an "I wish you the best" because though I really do,I'm not willing to let you go at all._**

**_I am going to prove you that I have changed,that I'm ready._**

**_I'm ready to be that person you want,that person I want to be for you. _**

**_I am not giving up on you Sonny,I love you._**

**_Happy birthday. _**

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. Why is this happening now? Why didn't it happen when I wasn't with Melody? Why now that I'm trying to give myself another chance? This kind of things can only happen to me of course,why wouldn't they?

—I brought your favourite chocolate and drink—. I fold the paper and try to hid it as much as possible under my body while she looks at the ground being careful not to trip over

—Yey! Which movie are we watching?—.

—It's your birthday,might as well you should choose it—. I bit my lip not sure in which movie mood I was. Maybe I should just pick a random one? Yeah sounds good enough

—I don't know,let's see—. I stand up and quickly keep the letter inside the drawer while she sits in the other side of the bed setting everything

I walk to my shelf and put my hand over the first movie,let's see how lucky is my hand...and...oh you gotta be kidding me!

—Aww letters to Juliet?! I love that one! Awesome election baby—. I want to slap myself really hard. I was about to change it! But of course she had to say that and make my heart melt inside.

How could I let go this cute girl? I already feel like a whore thinking on giving Grace a chance. She screwed up,why am I considering it yet? I should be

I put on the DVD and as soon as it goes inside,I turn back to her. Letters to Juliet ...oh joy! ...not.

* * *

I walk inside school dragging my feet as hard as I can. My head is pumping and my arms are aching. I should start taking sleep pills or something,I hate feeling like this.

I couldn't catch sleep yesterday because the deal with Grace and Melody didn't stop running around my mind. I really don't know what to do. I want Melody,I really like her,so much. And I want it to last with her but ... This small thing I still feel for Grace is killing me inside. Ugh maybe I should just date a cow.

—Morning beautiful!—. My eyes lock on a pair of chocolate ones and suddenly my head stops aching. Ugh why does she have to be so cute? It's harder to take a decision!

—Morning sunshine—. I say back. Her arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. How could I ever think about letting this girl go? I'm such a bitch.

—How did you sleep?—. I groan and intertwine my hand with hers,pulling her upstairs

—Bad. I couldn't sleep,my head was aching this morning and I feel this heaviness on my arms that is killing me—. We reach our floor and I am about to walk towards her classroom when she pulls me the to the opposite side. She pulls me inside my classroom and as usual I place my backpack on my chair. But she takes it and makes me sit on it before she takes the one behind and pushes herself closer behind me.

—Let's see what can I do with that ache—. I am about to argue back when her hands grip on the top of my back making me moan. Shit that hurt but felt so good at the same time.

—It hurts?—. She whispers close my ear. I don't know what's the purpose of this now ...

—Yeah but keep going—.

Her hands trail down my arms and her face buries on my neck. Ok it's obvious she isn't doing this for only one purpose ...

Her breath hits my neck and I throw my head back in reaction. It's so wrong that this is turning me on. In a chair,in a classroom,in school.

—How does this feels?—. She whispers again pushing the tip of her fingers over the skin between my breast and my arm. Fuck it feels better than what you think.

I turn back at her to find her eyes staring down at me. I almost jump at the sight,her eyes are so...clouded,full of lust. And I don't know of feel aroused or scared. I have to stop this ,right? I mean someone could easily walk into us in any moment,I should stop this.

And then her lips are on mine. Yep,of course I couldn't.

It's so right the way her lips fit over mine,always in sync and rhythm. It really is alluring.

Her arms wrap my waist from behind and pull my head lower,her lips going in deeper.

A moan rumbles out of my lungs as I feel her hands trailing up and over the bottom of my breasts. But they are quickly gone when the lights turn on and a gasp is heard from the door. That "someone" did arrive too early.

—I am so sorry,I didn't know you were ..I ...you..uh I should go—. I slap my forehead as I see Grace walk out of the classroom with teary eyes. I'm so stupid. I look back at Melody,her face is of shock and anger mixed together which makes me feel a little ashamed

—We should...—. I trail off,standing up from the chair as she does so.

—I'll see you later—. She finally says before giving me a peck on the lips and walk out. Jesus.

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment. That was soooo embarrassing! Grace caught us almost in it! That's ... that's ...oh she deserves it! . . . No,no no ...she doesn't I am an idiot.

I walk outside feeling the cold air hitting my body. I walk to the rail and prop my arms over it,looking at the nowhere. What am I doing? I should start thinking about it instead of avoiding it whenever Melody comes around. I have to do something...but what? I can't break up with Melody and tell her "oh guess what,the asshole I loved finally realized she wants to be with me so,thank you. Goodbye" NO! But then again every reason I could give her will sound like that,more if I want to try it with Grace,she will no-

—I am really sorry about what happened. I didn't want to disturb. I just wanted to see if you had already arrived but I never thought I would find you with...uh her—. I close my eyes for a second before turning to her. I don't know what comes over me all of a sudden. But soon my hand is gripping the letter inside my back pocket and I'm taking it outside. I look straight into her eyes not sure how it looked but they should be showing a lot of emotions since her gaze is of confusion.

—Show it—. I place the letter over her hand and walk away. She loves me? Right,then she must show it.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER XIII**

-Are you sure you didn't imagine things? I'm pretty sure Grace isn't capable of those kinds of things-. I roll my eyes and nod my head for probably the tenth time in half an hour

-I swear it for my life. It also caught me too off guard but it actually happened and I don't know what to do about that-.

-Well, after that make out session show I think she got the hint that you're not available anymore-. I keep silence and just look to the ground following my feet as they take each step

-Are you?-. I lift my eyes in desperation. I really shouldn't be considering it

-I don't know! I don't know anymore. You know how bad I fell for Grace and how difficult it was for me to move on … and when she told me all those things … and her eyes when she came into the classroom, Emma, I don't know what to do-. I sigh and bury my face in my hands while sitting down in the sidewalk

-You still have feelings for her, Sonny?-. that was probably the most difficult question ever. Do I? am I really that stupid for loving someone like her having someone like Melody?

-It's complicated-.

-How so?-. Ugg Emma

-You don't have an idea of how much it hurt to see her hurt. To see her being hurt by me, those teary eyes…Emma, I felt horrible and all I wanted to do was to run to her and hug her. But…Melody. God, Melody is perfect, really. I don't know how I got so lucky to have someone like her; she's seriously the girlfriend everybody would ask for-. We remain silence for some good minutes before I hear her sigh and from the corner of my eye I watch her shaking her head slowly

-Look, as much as I like Melody, I only want you to be happy. You really have to decide Sonny. If you make this longer, you will only fall harder for Melody and she will fall harder for you; which by the way I think its impossible. I'm just saying that if you really want to be with Grace, give her a chance, then you have to talk with Melody, she doesn't deserve this-. That's true, Melody doesn't deserve this. I'm fucking everything up. Why in every situation one of all have to get heartbroken? That's not sweet.

-You're right. I guess I'll just talk to Melody tomorrow…-. I don't know why am I doing this. I really don't know …

* * *

-That's not true; you look beautiful in anything, really-. Of course I blushed and of course she noticed because soon her lips are back again over my cheek

-I love when you blush, it's really cute-. Days before those kind of words made me feel butterflies inside but now they only cause kind of knots to be pulled harder in my stomach. She's making this so difficult but I can't wait any longer… I can't do that to her.

-Melody we have to talk-. And in all a sudden everything changes. Is like the atmosphere was getting colder and everything was tuning gray … oh wait, it's just the rain, never mind.

-You're going to break up with me-. You don't have an idea of how painful was hearing those words coming out of the lips of the one who has gave you every good in life and even that, you are going to break her heart

-Melody..it's just that…I don't know. I love you, I really do but I don't feel comfortable with this relationship anymore-.

-But I've done everything right. Ok, that came out wrong, but I have tried, I've tried really hard on making you happy…-.

-Exactly, that's the thing Melody. Love is not about trying so hard to please the other, it has to come naturally. And I know it has not been like that with us. I'm too complicated and I know you sometimes hold yourself back from yelling at me for the things I do and say. That's not right, it shouldn't be like that. Besides, it's too unfair. It's too unfair that you put everything in you for us to be okay and I just…roll with it. It's not fair for you Melody. You deserve better than a girl that has so much in head that she can't even handle herself-.

-But I can handle you, Sonny I want to be with you-.

-Melody, please…It's not the same. I really thank you for everything you've done for me. But I can't let that continue happening. I can't continue receiving without giving you. I'm not good enough for a girl like you-. I want to slap myself; I really want to shoot myself for making her cry. But I didn't lie; she was way too good for me.

I wait there, wait until she said something but nothing… nothing comes out of her lips. I really didn't want to look bitch but I had nothing else to do.

I lean over her and hug her as tight as I can.

-Thank you for loving me, Melody-. I whisper burying my face in her neck. I'm going to miss her body so bad

-I love you-. I whisper again before pulling back and walk away. It's for the best … it's for her best.

I know this sucks and it's too short and I apologize for that. But I'm in exams and it's too hard for me to write 5 different stories's chapters and study at the same time so I'm sorry, I'll try to find time for this more often. Thanks for reading xx.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER XIV**

I let my backpack fall from my shoulder as I take my seat with a sigh.  
It's already Thursday but I can't wait another day to finally be free from school.  
It's been almost three days since I've broken up with Melody and I feel like crap. That's what I get when you let your excitement depend on someone. Now I don't know if I did the right decision or not ... I miss her like hell.

She hasn't even talked to me. I thought we were going to continue being friends but ... whenever we come across each other on the hall,she looks away. Sometimes she takes out a book,sometimes she does like she doesn't listen me through her earbuds and some other times she pretends she's talking on the phone ... I don't know what else to to do for her to talk to me,I need her and I'm killing myself with all this thoughts.

—Hey shawty—. I look up from my crossed arms to find Emma standing before me with an apologetic face

—Hey M—. One corner of her lips quirks up showing worry and I roll my eyes letting my face fall back down inside the hole between my crossed arms

—Now what's wrong? Is it because of Bennett? Where is she? I'm going to kill that bitch right now—. She groans dropping her bag over her chair before she starts to walk away. But with a force I have no idea where it came from,I pull on her shirt stopping her

She looks down at me again and I assume I look too haggard because soon she's on her knees leaning against my desk with the most worry eyes I've ever seen

—Sonny...what's wrong sweetheart?—. She ask sweetest pulling a strand of hair off my face

—It's Melody—. And just then,when I look up at the door,she's there. Looking at me with sad eyes. But as soon as we lock eyes,she just shakes her head and walks away

—Melody? What happened with Melody?—. I shake my head and let her hand take mine. Her fingers caressing the back of my hand knowing that calms me up most of the times

—She hasn't talked to me since we broke up. I feel horrible because I feel like I need her. You know how important she was for me,M. And her avoiding any chance for us to talk is killing me. I miss her and sometimes I just want to stop her in her tracks and kiss her,ask her to et back with me ... —. As much as it hurts,it's true. It's painful realizing I'm alone again and Melody is nothing near close to me.

—Sonny...if you didn't want to break up with her -—.

—I didn't! I didn't because she was too good for me. But I had to ... because I was too less for her—. Her mouth open to talk but she changes of idea and closes it again,just looking into my eyes.

—I don't know what to tell you Sonny...I just - You know I'm here for you—. She whispers pulling another stand of hair behind my ear. I nod while she stands up a bit,leaning in. I start to sob as her arms wrap around my torso and mine wrap around her neck,already feeling the comfort being near her always gives me.

The bell rings and we pull away but her hand doesn't let go of mine as she takes her seat beside mine.  
I honestly don't feel like taking class's right now. My mind is everywhere but at school. I'm empty,I'm lifeless. I'm broken ...

But then again I have a scholarship to sustain,so I have no other choice.  
I take off my notebook and pencil case. The teacher is already telling us what to do but I'm not listening ... Emma will tell me later anyways.  
So I just take the instructions time to freewrite a little ...

_You don't see  
Because what you don't see, is when we don't speak  
I really don't sleep  
I wanna talk to you  
And if I had the world in my hands I'd give it all to you  
I wanna know if you feeling the way that I'm feeling  
I-_

I stop writing as a small airplane lands over my desk just beside my hand. I look around to see who sent it but everyone seems to be wether paying attention to what the teacher is saying or distracted with something else pretty much like me

I gaze every part of it,searching for a sender name but it's all white on the outside. I unfold it trying not to make a sound,and find a single sentence written down across the sheet with a beautiful cursive handwriting

**_"Is everything okay,princess?"_** How am I supposed to answer if I don't know who sent it? But then my little finger accidentally unfolds the edge of the sheet where another sentence is written down

"_**When answer,place the airplane on the desk behind you"**_

Weird much? I look around another time but nothing. I even look behind me but the desk behind mine is empty and two desks behind me is a ... guy or girl? Who is sleeping with their cap on.

I turn back and take my pencil,starting to write down.

**"Who is this?"** I fold it back as it was and place it on the desk behind mine.  
But I'm not stupid ... I will stay like this,siting face to the window so I can see when the person takes the-

—Sonny,could you please sit straight—. ...Or not. Stupid teacher.

I nod my head and sit properly on my chair but quickly turn back as the teacher turns to the board.

But when I look down at the desk,the piece of paper is already gone.

_Who do you think the anonymous person is? Would it be a new character? Maybe? Who knows xx. Thanks for reading 3 _


End file.
